


VayCay Up North

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: The Writer's Un-Block Fic Collection [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunk Sex, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little too much to drink may be a little too much to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VayCay Up North

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t feel like naming the city they were in so just pick one and run with it. (Just because I’m Canadian doesn’t mean I have to choose one, though if I did it would probably be somewhere like Prince George, BC.)

They all thought it strange that Ecklie, of all people, would decide they needed to do a team building exercise.  Three years ago Sara had left to deal with something from her past and had returned three months prior.  Ecklie had soon decided the nightshift would benefit from a group vacation.  They didn’t complain of course, they just found it strange.  As it was, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Wendy Simms found themselves in Canada, of all places, in the middle of winter.

“Oh. My. God. It’s friggin’ cold!” Greg complained loudly as the seven nightshift CSIs walked down the street one evening.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Catherine insisted.

“Are you kidding me? Every step I take I’m afraid my nuts’ll fall off!” While the two eldest CSI’s looked less than impressed with the statement, the other four couldn’t contain their snickering.

“Aww, c’mon Greg, we’re almost there,” Wendy consoled.

“Yeah, and look on the bright side,” Warrick added. “It’s a bar with a dance floor and restaurant.” Greg continued to grumble about the temperature but looked significantly happier with the current state of affairs.  After checking their coats the group wasted no time having fun.

“C’mon, let’s hit the dance floor,” Sara said and was followed by Warrick, Wendy and Greg while Gil, Catherine, and Nick found a table and ordered some food.  It took a couple of beers and a large number of shots for the group to encourage Gil to join them on the dance floor but they’d succeeded with flying colours by the end.

\- - -

“Ugh,” Nick groaned as he woke up to the sun shining through the wide open curtains in his hotel room.  He yawned and sat up, immediately regretting the movement.  His head was pounding.  A clear indication of just how much fun the gang had the previous night.  A glance at the clock told him it was past noon.  He scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands and stood, padding over to the curtains to shut them.  When he got a look outside, however, he stopped short.  That wasn’t the view from his hotel room out there.  He heard a groan from behind him.

“Will somebody shut the damn light off,” Greg moaned uncomfortably.

“Greg?” Nick asked confused as he closed the curtains.  It was about that time he realized he wasn’t wearing anything and he blushed.  He glanced around the room and took in the cheap furniture and the articles of clothing scattered haphazardly around the floor.

“Aww, man, I have the worst hangover imaginable right now,” Greg lamented as he sat up, rubbing his temples.  From the looks of it he was also naked.  This realization caused his blush to deepen.  He searched around the room, trying to locate his boxers but couldn’t find them anywhere.  He frowned and glanced upward, raising his eyebrow as he did so.  There was a ceiling fan in the room for some strange reason.  He reached up and plucked his boxers off it before putting them on. “Hey, where are we?” Greg asked, beginning to notice his surroundings. “And why am I naked?”

“Honestly, I have no clue where the hell we are,” Nick answered as he began to locate the rest of his clothes. “As for you being naked, I’m beginning to wonder myself since you weren’t the only one.”

“Huh?” Greg looked as though he was still reorienting himself to the land of the living.  He moved to stand up and winced a bit as he felt an ache in a place he hadn’t ached before. “Uh, I think you may be right,” he said unable to contain his blush.  It was as he was reaching for his sock behind the television that Nick noticed something out of place… well, something other than everything else.

“What the?” He studied something on his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Greg asked as he pulled his own boxers off the bedside lamp before joining the clothing hunt.

“Uh, not sure yet,” was all Nick could say.  He found his shirt under the bed and pulled it on.  Greg was tying his shoes by the dresser when he noticed a sheet of official looking paper sitting on top of it.  He finished with his shoes before looking closer at the document.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked Greg’s earlier question when he noticed Greg’s shocked still form.

“Uh.”

“What is it?” Nick wandered over and looked at the document as well, his eyes widening. “What?” Greg blinked and looked at his hands.

“Nick?” his voice squeaked. “Did we…?”

“Uh…” Nick flexed his fingers.

_“Did we?”_

“Um, well,” Nick was flabbergasted.  He read and reread the document in his hands to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “From what I can tell…” Greg snatched the paper back and read it over.  He got light headed and sat down heavily on the bed.

“We did…”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Ya-huh.”

“No way,” Nick shook his head, taking the paper back. “No _way._ ”

“Yes way.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

_“No.”_

“Ye- why is this so hard to believe?” Nick looked at Greg like he’d just sprouted three heads.

“Greg, we got married last night and then tattooed on our wedding bands,” Nick stated. “I don’t know about you, but I’m having a tough time wrapping my head around the latter part.”

“Look on the bright side, Nicky, the designs aren’t that bad. I mean, it’s kinda cool how they bands extend a bit into the rest of our hands and at least they’re matching.” Indeed the two tattoos were identical.

“I have a sparrow tattooed to the back of my hand!”

“Be glad it wasn’t a puffin!”

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure of the laws at the moment but last I heard, if you're not a Canadian citizen and get married in Canada, to get divorced at least one of the married individuals must live in Canada for at least 1 full year.


End file.
